The Spirit Of A True Duelist
by punkdboy
Summary: It's a new year at Duel Accademy and the gang is in for a new year with some famous faces actualy famous sons and some old dangers. Also with some turnaments in the story related to battle city turnament please read and reveiw, it's been 5 months sense i
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX fiction so please go along with it. It's been along time sense I wrote a fanfiction. O.k. for the story when I summon a monster it'll either say by it (Atk) or (Def) that's what mode the monster is played in and probably because I don't know the other stats to that monster, this (') is for thinking and this (") is for spoken, and last but not least I can't remember if the registration was at Duel Academy or some where else, oh well this time its at Duel Academy. So I hope u enjoy **

**A True Duelist**

**Chapter one: some famous faces **

"Come on Jaden" Syrus yelled as he was shaking Jaden to get out of bed "come on we got to geo see the new students get qualified!"

"Yaaaawn… the what sy?" said Jaden while stretching

"New students! Come on!"

Jaden tumbled out of his bed and grabbed his red jacket and shoes on his way out **(by the way it's really hard to put your shoes on while running out the door) **As Jaden and Syrus ran strait into the stadium above the bleachers they accidentally ran in to the rail above the bleaches and fell right down.

"Ouch" Syrus said in pain

"Yeah not the brightest idea" Jaden said while rubbing his stomach and grabbing the rail to get back on his feet.

"Wow that was a nasty fall… but you two are just in time for this duel" said a boy with blond hair and a green jacket leaning on the rail.

"Ouch my stomach hurts… so who's dueling?" asked Jaden as he finally got back on his feet.

Just watch and you'll see"

"Ah it's all ready started"

**On one of the dueling platforms**

Proctor:4000 / Kid: 4000

"I tribute my summon my curse of dragon and that'll end my turn" yelled the proctor as a yellow dragon came flying out of the ground (Atk: 2000) "now to get in you'll have to beet me and my dragon"

The kid draws a card "O.K. I play pot of greed, which means two more cards for me" he drew his cards and started to frown.

"Aw did you draw some sucky cards!" said the proctor as he started to laugh

"No… it's just I'm sad this duel is going to end so soon, and I'll show you how. Now I summon Lord of Dragons (Atk: 1200) and activate flute of summoning" a spell caster stood up and grabbed the flute and started playing "O.K. this flute allows me to summon two dragons so I summon Luster Dragon #2 (Atk: 2400) and Hyozanrya (Atk:2200.) Two huge dragons flew right up nest to lord of D. "now for my final monster. I activate polymerization to fuse these two monsters in my hand to summon Fiend Skull Dragon (Atk: 2000) hahahaha, now luster dragon attack his curse of dragon and my last two dragons attack him directly!" Just then all three dragons blasted the proctor and his dragon down

Proctor: 0 / Kid: 4000

**Above the Bleachers**

"Damn… that kids good" said Jaden in amazement.

"Yeah, to bad that was only his first turn in the duel and those weren't even close to his best cards… "Said the blond hair kid in disappointment

"What! He can do better" yelled Syrus

"Yup" (over the intercom: would Joey Wheeler come down to the platform) "well I guess I'll see you guys once I'm done with my duel" Joey started walking down

"Wait your Joey Wheeler?" asked Jaden

"Yeah named after my dad… and this is his deck… well with a few modifications"

**On the Platform**

Joey walked right by the kid that just won

"Hopefully you'll last more than two turns Joey."

"Just because your Kaiba's son doesn't mean I can't kick your ass in a duel" whispered Joey, hoping that none of the proctors would hear him. (Yes Kaiba's son, ill explain it all as the story goes along)

Joey then stepped onto the dueling platform.

"O.K. lets get this over with", as he said that both of their duel disks activated.

(Proctor: 4000 / Joey: 4000)

"I'll go first" yelled the proctor "I summon Celtic Guardian" (Atk:1400) "and that ends it for me"

"We'll in that case I just drew the card that'll defeat you.. But I can't use it yet so I summon panther warrior" (Atk: 2000) " and I activate Scape Goat so it can ATTACK!"

(Proctor: 3600 / Joey: 4000)

'Well I hope you like traps then because here are two for him' "I play two cards face down and place a card in defense."

"O.K…. sense I know both of those are traps I'll play one card face down and I sacrifice my warrior and summon JINZO" as soon as Jinzo came up both of the proctor's face down cards blew up, "ha-ha now I activate tribute to the doomed so your monster is destroyed" right then the proctor's face down blew up too "now my Jinzo can attack DIRECTLY!"

(Proctor: 1200 / Joey: 4000)

"Damit… then I activate dark hole, say bye to your monsters and now I activate monster reborn to take your Jinzo (Jinzo came right up out of the ground) and that must be a spell card you have face down sense Jinzo didn't destroy it, oh well Jinzo attack!"

(Proctor:1200 / Joey:1600)

"Agh… fine then I summon Gearfreed the Iron Knight and remember that card I said I would defeat you with… well here it is!" His face down flipped up. "Release Restraint and that means here's Gearfreed the Sword Master!" A warrior jumped onto the field. "But that's not it, I activate axe of despair (Atk:3600) now end this duel sword master."

The warrior jumped straight into the air and sliced Jinzo right in half

(Proctor:0000 / Joey:1600)

Joey started to walk away as the hollow grams faded away.

**Above the Bleachers**

"Ha-ha that was some wicked sweet dueling Joey" Jaden said in amazement as Joey finally got all the way up the stairs. "Ha thanks" Joey had his hand on the back of his head grinning.

"Hey Jaden, your friend there is pretty good at dueling" said Alexis as she walked up with Jasmine and Mindy right beside her.

"And he's cute too" added Mindy as she was blushing like crazy

Right then Joey looked over and saw Jasmine, "um… hey Jasmine long time no sees" Joey started to look innocent and sorry.

Jasmine came right over and pushed him down onto the ground, "here's your stupid card back you asshole…" jasmine threw a card into the air and it floated down onto Joey's chest. Jasmine then walked running straight out of the dueling arena with a tear coming down her face.

Joey looked down at the card and picked it up off of his chest, all of a sudden a shock came to his face that he saw his red eyes black dragon on his chest. 'Jasmine I'm really sorry'

'Why can't I get him out of my head, I can't still love him...' Jasmine kept on running.

**Well that's my story, so please leave some comments and for those people that just want to tell me how wrong my story is because it doesn't go along with the other Yu-Gi-Oh stories or something else about it stinks well go fuck yourself, I write these stories for fun and I think of this stuff like in the middle of math class when I'm bored, and I also write them to keep my mind off of some stuff, so please leave some good comments. THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the few comments that I got. Well I'm ganna try something new with the chapters. From now on the chapter will start off with a bit of a flash back to help get the story going.

**CHAPTER 2:**

**The Fallen But Risen**

"AH!" a little five year old boy was running away in a long hallway surrounded by darkness with a strip of light to show a way. All of a sudden a big roar comes over and a little black shadow is shown coming closer and closer right above the light strip. "Help me, help me," right then he ran into a wall that was hidden by the darkness, "no, no, help me." The little boy started to bang on the wall as the sound of the roar came closer. "No…" the boy fell to the ground in tears of fear, right then the creature was right above him and all the boy could do was stair into its red eyes with fear. Then the wall behind the boy opened with a man standing right in front of it. "Come on Joey, why are u out of bed right now," the man looked down and say his red eyes card "here Joey use this card it will keep u safe"….

**Flash back over.**

Joey was standing on top of the cliff in his new slifer red jacket looking down at jasmine who was sitting on the beach by the ocean not noticing that she was being stalked.

"Hey dude what's up?" said Jaden as he came over and almost scared Joey off the cliff.

"Dammit dude, you scared me"

Right then jasmine heard Joey and Jaden on top of the cliff and started to walk away from them until she was out of their sight. Joey just looked down at the tide coming in where jasmine was standing with a sad look and saying nothing.

"So what's up with u and jasmine?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing big…" replied Joey.

All of a sudden Syrus ran over to Jaden and Joey, panting, with something important to tell them. "Zane is dueling that new kid! The one that beat the proctor in one move."

Joey looked straight up and started running the dueling platform with Jaden and Syrus right behind him. "Wait Joey why is it bad that he's dueling Zane?" asked Syrus while still out of breath.

"Because that is Seto Kaiba's son and guess who's deck he has, so I know he is ganna loose."

"No he won't he's the best student in the school!" As soon as Syrus said that the 3 boys ran through the doors to find Kaiba's son and Zane on the dueling platform.

**ON The Platform**

Zane: 300 / Kaiba: 1600

Zane with his arms crossed and his cyber end dragon right behind him (Atk: 4000) and with kaiba having Luster dragon #2 on the field (Atk: 2400) and a face down card, with it being Zane's turn. "O.K. cyber end dragon destroy is dragon and most of his remaining life points." The cyber end dragon destroyed the luster dragon in one supper blast.

Zane: 300 / Kaiba: 200

"Hahahahaha, you think you have won don't you? Well here's what's going to prove you wrong! I activate my trap card return from a different dimension." The card on the field flipped up and as soon as the card was up a vortex opened up in the roof of the. "At the cost of half of my life points I can summon monsters that have been removed from play during this duel."

Zane: 300 / Kaiba: 100

Right then coming out of the vortex was three blue eyes white dragons. "Now here comes the fun, I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse my three dragons." Then a big lightening bolt hit the three blue eyes and out came a three headed dragon. "Zane meet the Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon! (Atk: 4500), now attack my great dragon and reduce his dragon down to a toy." The dragon flew up a little bit and blasted a gigantic white lightning at the cyber dragon making it go down to nothing along with Zane's life points .

Zane: 0 / Kaiba: 100

As everyone stood in there chairs speechless from seeing their top student be beaten, Kaiba only walked off the platform looking at Joey while Joey had a frown on his face.

**A Few Hours Later By the Shore**

Kaiba was standing by the water with his arms crossed and Joey came walking up right beside him. "You know now sense u beat the top student of this stupid school everyone is ganna try to fight you?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, but I don't care. No one can beat me at this lame school"

"Only because your dad gave you his deck with the three blue eyes white dragons in them"

"Well I heard you got your old card back from jasmine. The red eyes black dragon"

All of a sudden the sand was picking up right beside Joey and Kaiba, but they didn't seem to care but they looked back to see a raw yellow behind then but the jacket had big spikes in it. "I want to duel you!" yelled the raw yellow

"Sorry, but I don't want to duel you" said Kaiba while turning away

"Not you. I want the Joey Wheeler boy"

Joey turned around with a smirk on his face. "Dude your going to regret that, because right now I feel like beating some one senseless."

Joey: 4000 / metal raw: 4000

Joey drew a card and looked at his hand while Kaiba was just standing right behind him watching the duel, but with no ones knowledge Jasmine was on top of the cliff and could get a good view of the duel.

"O.K. I'll activate polymerization to fuse my 2 monsters to summon my flame swordsman (Atk: 1800) and a worrier jumped up from a bunch of fire. Now I summon my baby dragon in defense mode (def: 700) and ill play 1 face down and end my turn." As Joey ended his turn

"Fine with me, I place a card face down and activate my cost down magic card to lower the levels of a monster so I can summon my machine king (Atk: 2300) and he gets 100 points for every machine monster on the field. Then I'll play one card face down so my machine king can attack your flame swordsman!"

The machine shot both arms off at the swordsman. "I'm sorry but I can't just let this monster be destroyed it means too much to me. So I activate salamendra and attach it to my swordsman to raise its attack to 2500"

All of a sudden a fire dragon appeared on the sword of the flame swordsman and he wielded the sword at the shooting arms to destroy them and the machine king."

Joey: 4000 // metal raw: 3800

"Aww.. what the swordsman reminds u too much of your daddy that u killed?!?!"

Joey's eyes froze as he said that and Kaiba just had a worried look on his face. While no body noticing jasmine on the cliff with the same scared look on her face from not knowing what the raw was talking about.

'What is he talking about? … Joey would never do anything to his father' thought jasmine.

With out saying anything Joey drew a card from his deck and slapped it on his duel disk which happened to be the time wizard.

"TIME RULET! NOW!" as Joey yelled it into the sky from anger.

The wand on the time wizard started to spin …. Castle … skull … castle…. Skull …. Castle… skull… finally it landed on castle.

"now activate time wizard"

All of a sudden the field went into a time warp with the baby dragon growing up to a thousand dragon (Atk: 2400). Just then a big very old dragon flew out of the sky, landing on the field.

As this was happening Jasmine slowly got up from the cliff and started to walk back to the girls blue dorm with her hand over her mouth with shock. "No, I know Joey and he wouldn't….. he couldn't….. he didn't kill anyone"

Right when Jasmine was walking home she realized a big claw mark on her dorms side wall, all of a sudden out of the dark she hears a horrifying roar and she didn't know what or where it was coming from. She started to run for her dorm then accidentally trip on a rock and fell to the ground while the roaring was getting louder. Just then a red eyes black dragon came out of no where flying strait down at Jasmine with its claws wide open.

Jasmine quickly closed her eyes in fear of being attacked. Then she realized nothing happened so she opened her eyes to find a man in a black samurai outfit holding a giant sword blocking the claws of the red eyes.

Jasmine soon realized who it was, "JOOOEY!"

Me well it took a while but I was really lazy and was finding out stuff about life so I finally finished my story so hope u like. Oh and the samurai outfit I'm talking about is the stuff the wear in the anime Bleach.


End file.
